Social media allow users to interact with each other in a variety of ways. For example, users can greet, participate in conversations, share links, as well as provide commentary. Some content and types of communication, however, may not available or capable of being linked through social media interfaces. Therefore, for example, users are often unable to provide links to access content or related communication that the user is referencing or commenting upon. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for providing content and sharing information via social media.